1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying machine and, more specifically, to a copying machine in which either an APS mode (Automatic Paper Select: a mode in which copying paper is automatically selected based on the size of the original and the copying magnification rate) or an AMS mode (Automatic Magnification Select: a mode in which copying magnification is automatically selected based on the size of the original and the size of the copy paper) can be set.
2. Description of the Related Art
A copying machine has been proposed in which the APS mode, that is, a mode for automatically selecting copy paper of a proper size based on the detected size of an original and the set magnification, can be set. When the APS mode is set and a key input is done for selecting copy paper before inputting the print key in such a copying machine, the selection of the copy paper by this key input is possible. However, when the print key is operated in this state, a sheet of copy paper whose size is different from the selected copy paper may possibly be selected for copying due to the APS mode.
Another copying machine has been proposed (U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,188) which is adapted to cancel the APS mode when the key input is done for selecting the copy paper under the APS mode.
Now, as described above, the APS mode is for automatically selecting the copy paper of the appropriate size. Therefore, when the APS mode is set, it is not necessary to make the key input valid for selecting copy paper before the input of print key. However, in conventional copying machines, the key input for selecting the copy paper is taken valid before the input of the print key under the APS mode. Consequently, miss copies have been generated due to the erroneous setting by the user.
Meanwhile, a copying machine has been proposed in which the AMS mode for automatically selecting proper magnification based on the detected size of the original and the selected size of the copy paper for copying can be set. In such a copying machine, when a key input is done for selecting magnification before inputting the print key under the AMS mode, the selection of the magnification by this key input is possible. However, when the print key is inputted in this state, the AMS mode is operated, so that a magnification rate which is different from the selected magnification may possibly be selected.
A copying machine has been proposed which is adapted to cancel the AMS mode when a key input is done for selecting magnification under the AMS mode (U.S. Pat No. 4,647,188).
Now, as described above, the AMS mode is for automatically selecting proper magnification rate, so that it is not necessary to make the key input valid for selecting the magnification before the input of the print key. However, in the conventional copying machine, the key input for selecting magnification rate before inputting the print key is valid even under the AMS mode. Therefore, miss copies may possibly be generated due to the erroneous setting by the user.
Meanwhile, sometimes the user attaches a paper feeding cassette to a paper feeding inlet of a copying machine in which the APS mode can be set, before the input of the print key. In such case, the user intends to make copies on the sheets of copy paper of the size contained in the attached paper feeding cassette. However, conventionally, the APS mode is still maintained after the attachment of the paper feeding cassette, so that copies of the desired size cannot be provided. Consequently, miss copies may be generated, as the intention of the user is different from the result of the APS mode operation.